


Scandalously Mine

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Backstage, F/M, Meeting in secret, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You sneak backstage to spend a passionate moment with Zen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another colour prompt from Tumblr: scarlet

This was wrong. You really shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be _feeling_ this way, but you couldn't help it. Falling in love with an actor like Zen just seemed...wrong, yet so right. While Zen wasn't quite famous just yet, he was still rising, and you had no doubts that he would reach the very top one day. While it's true that he had good looks, his skills were top-notch, and whoever couldn't see that must be blind.

You've been a fan of Zen's for quite some time. You saw his performance in "Tei's Tea Leaf" and got completely hooked. After that, you researched everything about the actor, followed all of his social media, watched every single performance of him available, saved multitude of his pictures, and even joined his fan club. You were supposed to be just a fan, you thought, with Zen being completely out of reach.

But you were wrong, much to your delight.

It was a cold night when you first met Zen. You couldn't remember why, but you were aimlessly wandering around the streets, trying to walk off your troubled thoughts when you bumped into someone. Well, actually, it was more like that person collided into you, causing both of your forms to fall hard on the ground. A pained groan escaped your lips as you felt soft strands of hair tickle your face, your eyes closed from the impact.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Instantly, your eyes snapped open when the familiar voice reached your ears. Crimson eyes upon pale skin looked down at you, perfect white hair framing the young man's face in just the right way.

"Holy shit, you're Zen—" you blurted out in your shock.

After that whole ordeal, the actor offered to treat you to some goldfish-shaped bread to make up for crashing into you. Obviously, you accepted, and the two of you just...clicked. Zen enjoyed your company and the things you had to say (though they were mostly you rambling about how much of an amazing actor he was). You were completely ecstatic when he gave you his number. For a second, you almost thought that you were dreaming.

You weren't dreaming though. Every meeting you made with the actor cemented the fact that all of this was real. You and Zen, spending time together, were real. Your relationship that started out as friendship neither of you were ashamed to share slowly grew into something much deeper. More intense. Something _closer_.

What used to be casual meetings to catch up between friends became secret encounters full of passion with lips on lips. What used to be a friendly brush of hands became interlocked fingers with palms tightly pressed against one another. What used to be a quick embrace became tangled limbs and connected heats.

Zen showered you with his love, and you graciously accepted it. Basked in it. But it was wrong, your mind stubbornly reminded you. Zen was an actor, rising to the top, and you were just a fan. The two of you kept your relationship a secret from the public, afraid of the consequences that might arise should anybody find out. But that didn't stop the both of you from getting involved with one another.

The young man had just finished his performance, sending you a text while you remained behind in your seat to avoid the crowd exiting the theatre. He asked for you to come backstage, reassuring you that everybody else was elsewhere, busy celebrating a successful production. As long as you followed Zen's directions, you shouldn't be able to get caught.

You looked around you, making sure you wouldn't catch anybody's attention while you snuck around, quickly and quietly. It was exciting, and you could feel your heart racing with each second that passed by with you uncaught. You had just arrived in a little corner in the wing, just beside the curtains, when a hand shot out and suddenly grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you back.

A gasp escaped you, excitement turning into nervousness which then melted into relief when you saw white hair flash in the corner of your eyes. A soft chuckle reached your ears. "Sorry babe," Zen apologized quietly in your ear, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine. "Did I scare you?"

"I thought I got caught," you answered.

Zen hummed, turning you around before running his hand through your hair. He gazed down at you with half-lidded eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, but I _did_ catch you. You and your heart." You laughed at his words while rolling your eyes. You took one bold step towards the male, and he responded by wrapping his arms around your waist. He leaned his head down close to your ear and gently bit your earlobe, eliciting a pleased sigh from you. "What'd you think of my performance?"

"Stunning," you breathed out. "Everybody was in tears, including me. Your hard work definitely paid off."

"It's all because of the support you've given me," the actor replied honestly, his tone grateful and stroking your cheek as he stared into your eyes before flickering his gaze down to your parted lips.

Not wasting a single second, Zen locked his lips with yours, slipping his tongue inside your mouth and stealing your breath away. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around the actor's neck, pulling him closer against you as you kissed back with just as much vigor. 

In the back of your mind, you think that you shouldn't be so greedy. Zen was a _gift_ that should be shared with the world, but you didn't want to. Not with the way his tongue caressed your wet cavern, coaxing soft moans from you; or with the way his hands trailed your sides, admiring every single curve; or with the way his emitted warmth melted with yours. Zen was too enticing. Intoxicating. You wanted to keep him all to yourself.

"I want you..." you whispered against the young man's lips. It was a slip of the tongue, but a truth nevertheless. Zen's eyes widened before his expression softened.

"I'm yours, forever and always," Zen reassured you with absolute sincerity, kissing your cheek before trailing his lips along your jaw and then down to your neck. He found that one sensitive area of yours and sucked on it with a small hum. Zen's hands sneaked their way underneath your shirt, fingers and palm dancing and gliding across your skin. Your knees felt weak, but the actor firmly supported you by the waist with one arm while the other continued to travel across your body.

Just then, Zen heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and he immediately pulled away, snapping his eyes open as he grabbed hold of the nearby curtains and covered you with it. You held your breath, as you heard a voice speak to Zen, but you were still lost in your pleasured haze to pay attention to the conversation.

"I'll be there soon." Zen's voice broke you out of your thoughts, and after a few more moments, Zen's face popped into your view. "Sorry, but the others are calling for me."

You shook your head, flashing the male a smile. "It's okay. We'll continue later tonight. My place or yours?"

Zen thought about it for a moment before a wolfish grin appeared on his face, his hands resting firmly on your hips. "If you can stay hidden until everybody leaves, how about we try something new and let you take center stage?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I cut this off before it got too _intense_ , but rest assured, there _will_ be a smut continuation because Zen smut in the middle of the stage in a theatre after hours is too exciting of an idea to not write.


End file.
